


Bite

by Alannada



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Not Beta Read, Romance, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: A few days passed since Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding and the young wife has some worries.





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I really should work on next chaps of my other stories, but I keep getting distracted by other stuff. And hot weather.  
> This isn't another wedding night story. Or is it?  
> This is rated M for a reason*.  
> EDIT: the rating was changed to T

Kagome was sitting on a wooden porch of her home. It smelled of fresh wood, since it had been finished a week ago. She smiled when she remembered Inuyasha proudly, but at the same time anxiously, leading her inside for the first time. Right now her husband was hunting for supper and he was probably already on his way home, judging by the sun hanging low above the horizon. He was going to come back to her, smirking and asking what he was doing sitting there alone, not visiting their friends or segregating herbs. But all the herbs were already separated and Sango had went home with her kids half an hour earlier. Kagome was alone in their home, waiting for her mate's return.

She had entered the house as a maid, as a bride, a virgin. Kagome who had left the house the next morning had been a woman, a wife. Kagome smiled and blushed when she remembered their first night in this very house, standing on the outskirts of the village. 

The young miko - for her reiki was as strong as ever, despite her married state - knew she'd remember forever the cocky smile of her husband when he had led her to their bedroom, his yellow eyes following her every move with happiness and disbelief, his ears focused only on her. Kagome covered her mouth and giggled when she remembered his nervous and embarrassed expression when she asked him to undo the obi of her wedding kimono. 

.

"This kimono is heavy. Can you undo my obi, so I can take off the top?" she asked him innocently. They were alone in their bedroom, their futon and blankets ready, a small lamp giving some light so she could see her beloved hanyou standing in front of her. She couldn't hear the sounds of the wedding party going on in the village, but could imagine all the comments Miroku was probably now making. After all they had failed at sneaking away without people noticing. 

She had heard Kaede yelling to her that she didn't expect the newlyweds to leave their home before midday. Kagome blushed and giggled inwardly at the memory of Miroku assuring the old miko that he had special sutras to keep Inuyasha from fleeing the house before the sundown the next day. When Inuyasha had sputtered he didn't need any sutras Sango, with a wicked glint in her eyes, had warned Kagome that inu youkai were renowned for their stamina. She had been about to add some more helpful information, but the couple had fled. 

Now they were alone together and Kagome was at the same time elated, excited, nervous and embarrassed. After all this was their wedding night, she was perfectly aware what was going to happen. She had not only her modern knowledge, but also some information about inu youkai gathered from Sango during their discussions. The slayer was always willing to share tidbits of her tribe's knowledge, telling stories about famous fights, romances and missions.

"M-me?" Inuyasha asked, eliciting a giggle from his bride. 

"Do you see some other handsome koinu anywhere around?" she teased.

"Oi! I'm not a pup!" he barked, forgetting about his anxiety. He reached out and pulled her towards himself. "Come 'ere, woman."

Kagome sighed happily when she found herself in his arms, his chin resting on her shoulder as he was working on undoing her belt. After three years apart she was enjoying his embrace again. For the four months since her return they had been sharing hugs more and more often and she hoped it wouldn't change now, when they were finally married. She nuzzled her face in his throat. 

"Ha!" Inuyasha smirked and Kagome felt the obi loosening. "I'm an obi untying master."

"Actually, I asked Sango to tie the most easy to undo bow, just so you won't get impatient and slice it," she grinned up at him. Inuyasha pouted and pretended to pull away, but she had the front of his kimono in her hands. She kissed his chin and grinned at him. 

"Feh," he looked away, blushing when she moved even closer to him, pressing herself against his chest. "Kagome..."

She felt his arms wrapping around her again and tilted her head up. The feel of his lips pressing against hers sent shivers down her spine, as always. Kissing was still new to them, but Kagome didn't mind, she had this sneaking suspicion they'd have a lot of practice. Inuyasha wasn't one to show affection publicly, but he had been learning to do it in private since her return. Now he wasn't so reluctant to hold her hand or hug her around their friends.

Right now he was taking his time, tracing the outline of her mouth, nibbling at the sensitive flesh. When she sighed and parted her lips she felt his tongue sliding past them to explore. It was good she was holding onto his robe and leaning into his chest because suddenly she felt too weak to stand up by herself. His kisses had been so clumsy, so shy at first, but now he was kissing her with all his confidence and passion. 

"My Kagome," he breathed against her mouth, his yellow eyes darkening to amber. The circle of his arms around her grew tighter and she felt secure enough to lift her hands and run her fingers through his hair. "My beloved wife."

"Oh, Inuyasha..."

'It's finally time,' Kagome thought when her hanyou started to pull her kimono down her shoulders, freeing her from under the heavy fabric layer by layer. 'Finally I'll be his and he will be mine.' She didn't waste time and started to tug at his robes too, sharing kisses with her husband. She felt his hands slip under her kosode, hot against her skin and she gasped. His breath was hot and shallow against her ear and neck.

'We will be mates forever,' she thought when Inuyasha finished his task and took a long, awed glance at her. His ears lowered momentarily when he looked up and saw her gazing back at him. His blush deepened when she told him he wouldn't be sat for looking now and that she hoped he'd do more than just look. She herself was salivating at the sight of her man with his kosode hanging open and his fundoshi doing a poor job of hiding his manhood.

The hanyou in his eagerness forgot about his hakama pooling around his ankles as he tried to step forward and pull her into an embrace once more. As it was he managed to grab her and stumble forward with her on the pile of blankets on the futon. The couple spent a minute in startled silence, frozen in surprise, before they laughed and Inuyasha sheepishly kicked his pants off his legs. 

"Oi! Don' you dare laughing at me, wench!" Inuyasha, red like a tomato, scolded her, trying to hide his embarrassment behind his scowl. But Kagome knew him well and just leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose.

"Or what?" she reached up and tweaked his ear. He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. She smiled softly at this display of affection. 

"I didn't squish ya, eh?" he asked in concern, Kagome shook her head. "Good. 

She shivered when she saw his hungry look when he looked at her. Suddenly she felt vulnerable and anxious, but when she made a move to cover herself she found his hand stroking her cheek. 

"You said I can look," he reminded her. "And you look beautiful."

"You can't blame me for being anxious, you give me the look reserved for ramen," she pointed out. The hanyou looked thoughtful.

"Eep!" Kagome gasped and then moaned when he suddenly lowered his head and licked her from her collar bone to her ear. "Inuyasha!"

"You taste better than ramen," he chuckled and licked his lips. He was about to lean in again and explore the flesh of his wife, but she grabbed his shoulder. "Huh?"

"You're overdressed, mister," she scolded, trying to sound playful. Suddenly she felt nervous about this. She wanted this, of course, but it was something new to her. Inuyasha tilted his head and then shrugged his kosode off his shoulders, revealing all the muscles and skin she longed to see. She didn't have a chance to actually appreciate the sight because Inuyasha seemed more interested in licking and kissing her than showing his body to her. 

She reached up to stroke his hair and play with his ears while he was busy with her neck and chest, giggling at his rumbling noises of pleasure and his hair tickling her skin. His hands were stroking her sides in lazy motions, tips of his claws scratching her lightly. Her fingers wandered down and started to caress his shoulders and back. For a while the silence of their bedroom was filled with soft gasps, whispers and moans as the couple was exploring each other for the first time.

Soon it became apparent to the future-born miko that her husband was even more a virgin than she was, since she had had access to modern education and internet. She had to assure the man she loved that he wouldn't break her or cause her much pain if he went slow and was gentle with her. The talk had also a calming effect on her, seeing her hanyou so concerned and wanting to make their first time pleasurable for them both was heart warming and caused her own anxiety to fade. There was nothing better to banish the nervousness than laughing and teasing the frustrated hanyou.

Soon a strip of white fabric from around his hips was discarded somewhere on the floor and the couple was once more busy with each other. All Kagome could think about was that it was happening, after so long she was with her beloved, he was hers and hers alone. It was surprising to see the rough hanyou being so careful, so attentive, looking to her to make sure she was alright so often.

"Mate," he growled when she wrapped her legs and arms around him, his white hair falling over his shoulders. His fangs scratched her lips when he kissed her. 

"Mate," she gasped for air when he trailed soft kisses down her jawline to the point just behind her ear.

.

Even now, remembering their wedding night after two days of marriage, Kagome could feel the elation, the pleasure and love they had shared. It was much more than enough to make her blush and the miko was glad there was no one to witness how red her cheeks were. Every time they made love her husband was gentle and sweet, as if he was thinking she was a porcelain doll that could break under a little rougher touch. 

But then she thought about something else.

'He didn't bite me. He didn't mark me as his mate,' she thought and looked down to her hands as her fingers curled into fists in her lap. 'He called me mate, but didn't bite me...'

She remembered expecting his fangs sinking in the flesh of her neck or shoulder the first time they had made love. But he had not bit her, not then, not after. 'Why didn't he bite me? Is... He loves me, but maybe he doesn't want to spend all his life- No, that's stupid. He told me he loves me and only me, that he wants to be with me forever. Then.... Why didn't he bite me?'

.

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that she was no longer alone. A man was standing beside a tree, observing her from some distance. He was holding a couple of rabbits, already skinned and gutted, but instead of walking directly to his wife so she could cook them he wasted a minute to look at her.

It was still hard to believe she was back, even after all the months he had spent courting her. They got to know each other again, to share dreams and thoughts. He was still bad at this stuff, but he was working on it and she was more patience now, helping him along the way of voicing his feelings. 

His mate, his beautiful, pure miko, who accepted everyone and was as protective of those she loved as he was. His Kagome, his stubborn, playful Kagome, who granted her love to a worthless hanyou, expecting nothing in return. He wasn't keen on dog references, but he always felt a bit like a lost puppy who found its den when he was returning home and saw her waiting for him.

He took a deep breath and smelled her - she carried his scent and her own mixed in the most pleasurable way. His scent was no longer lingering on her skin from their contact, it was mixed with hers, wrapped around it just like he was wrapped around her almost all the time they were alone together. He knew his friends were more than approving of their mating and the villagers were accepting them too, but it was still odd to show affection when there were people around. He could even smell some of his youki in her, hidden under the radiant fragrance of her reiki.

He frowned when he smelled melancholy and worry in Kagome's scent and this made him finally resume walking towards home. It was a big hut, he had built it with some help from Miroku and the villagers. He added as many futuristic home features as he could remember and copy, so Kagome would have something similar to what she was used to. She seemed to like the house, he knew that she appreciated his efforts in making it more like her old home. But now she smelled sad for some reason.

Since the first day of their married life he could smell her sadness coming and going, It was different from her missing her family, he knew it. But what was it then? Had he done something wrong?

"Kagome," he approached the porch and stood in front of her. The miko looked up and her darkened eyes brightened when she saw him.

"Inuyasha! You're home!" Kagome leaped to her feet. "And you brought meat! Let me cook it, okay?"

"Keh," he handed her the rabbits and watched her walk inside. It seemed she was back to normal. 

The smell of sadness assaulted his nose after dinner, when they were just sitting by the fire. Inuyasha tilted his head to look at the beautiful woman kneeling just beside him. 

"Oi, wench!" he said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Um, nothing," she shook her head and looked at the fire dancing in the fire pit. 

"Yeah, right, and the thing on Sesshomaru's shoulder is his co-"

"Inuyasha!" she tried to glare at him, but he didn't look afraid of her glare, he looked concerned.

"What's wrong with you? I'm your mate, you can tell me shit," he assured her. "If someone gave you grief I'm going to kill the asshole and feed him to fishes."

Kagome smiled softly at his words, but still smelled wrong. He just stared at her, willing her to start talking and quickly. He had a bastard to kill and wanted to be done with it before it got dark.

.

Kagome's gaze dropped to her lap after noticing the stern, stubborn look in his eyes. There was no doubt, the stubborn hanyou would not rest until he got his answer. And, she supposed, it meant that she was going to get her answer as well.

"You..." she started in a small voice. "You didn't... bite me."

"Bite you?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "Why would I do that?"

A choked sob left her lips and she bent her head down, squeezing her eyes shut. Why would he...? So he didn't even entertain the thought of giving her a mating bite mark? Why was he calling her his mate if it wasn't true?

"Are you crying?" she heard Inuyasha's panicked voice and shook her head. She tried to tell herself it was fine, that she'd be happy to be just his wife, that it was enough, but Sango's stories of mating bonds shared by youkai mates were echoing in her head. There was an undying, unyielding love in those stories, endless trust and joy of coming together forever.. According to Sango youkai viewed marriage as humans would dating, as not a permanent bond of souls. 

The old doubts of being the replacement for his first, true love, raised their ugly heads and bit in her heart, making her shiver and grab fistfuls of the fabric of her hakama. 

She had him now, he was her husband. He was with her and she should be grateful for that. She should give him all her love and take what love he could give her. After all he loved her, he had told her may times now... She tried to convince herself it was fine, she had a portion of his heart and it was enough. It was silly to believe in romantic stories anyway, reality couldn't be so wonderful...

Beside her Inuyasha growled in frustration, obviously not liking her tears. 

"Feh, weird wench, fine!" he barked out finally and grabbed her hand. Startled she looked up to his face. "I'll bite ya!"

Kagome gasped when he brought her hand to his mouth and bit down on her a few inches below the wrist. She felt his fangs break the skin, but not digging deep, just drawing a little blood. 

"Ow!" she gasped.

"Here, bitten!" he glared at her before glancing to her wound and promptly licking the blood gathered where his fangs had pierced her skin. "See? Now stop crying!"

"B-but..." she stumbled over her words. What was he doing...? "It's not a mating bite."

Inuyasha froze mid-lick, his tongue hanging just above her hand. He looked like he heard her that eating rocks was good for swollen ankles.

"What the hell?"

"Mating bite," she explained, her voice barely a whisper, her eyes glued to the spot on the floor beside him. "S-Sango said that youkai bite their mates to... To show that they are theirs and... And that they love each other... And.. You call me mate, but... You didn't bite me..."

His tongue swept across her hand again before he pulled her to his lap.

"The monk's going to be a widower, I swear!" he growled and wrapped his arms around her. "Listen here, wench. Some youkai bite their mates to inject their youki in them. But the higher, stronger youkai don't need to do it, we can put our youki in our mates without harming them. We don't have to scar our mates to mark them. You're my soul, my home, Kagome. I won't brand you with my teeth so some asswipes who can't sense youki can know you're mine. I already marked you with my youki and my scent."

Kagome's sobs silenced as he lectured her, his voice rough, but quiet, his hand stroking her hair. 

"Y-you did?" she asked.

"Yeah," he rested his chin on the top of her head. "Silly wench, you're my mate and you can't back away from it now. And the slayer's going to pay for misleading you. Look what she made us do, I bit you!"

Kagome glanced at her hand and to her surprise there was no trace of the wound. She showed it to the hanyou in silent inquiry.

"Feh, told ya. You're already healing faster than normal humans. Give it a year or two and you'll be able to hand Sango's ass to her in a fight" he said with pride in his voice. "Or wait, you won't, because she'll be dead," he growled. "Stupid woman."

A small smile tugged at her lips and she nuzzled his chin. The nervousness and sadness from before were gone. She was his mate, bit mark or no bite mark. 

"Don't be mad at her. It's my fault too, I didn't ask her if it applied to all youkai when she told me about that," she pleaded and kissed his jaw. The grumbling hanyou glanced at her.

"Alright," she was surprised he gave up so easily, but was glad nonetheless. "But next time she fills your head with shit about youkai you make sure she tells you all there is or ask me for clarification, wench!"

"I will, promise," she assured him solemnly. He kissed the top of her head and they were silent for a minute, just enjoying their closeness. Kagome felt so light, so happy again. She was his mate, his true love, just as he had told her. He had marked her, just not with his fangs. She would ask about the fact that she was marked with his youki and what that meant, but for now she was content to just stay with his arms. 

"You know," Inuyasha spoke suddenly. "If you want to I can give you some mating marks,.."

"Eeep!" Kagome jumped to her feet when a sneaky hand pinched her behind. "Inuyasha!"

He flashed her his youkai smirk and when she fled to the bedroom he gave chase. There was no chance his mate could escape him. And if she wanted mating marks he'd cover her whole neck in them, for everyone to see.

**Author's Note:**

> *...and the reason is poorly written sexual content. I guess it's no wonder, It was years since I wrote stuff like this (actually no, I wrote more explicit stuff, but really wanted to make it less PWPish).  
> Aaargh, I feel that they;re OOC, hope it isn't too big...  
> Please, have mercy on me.
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, duh.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm doing my best to keep my fics mistake-free, but if you find any - please - let me know.


End file.
